Forbidden Kiss
by Banshee Queen
Summary: When Hector convinces Helen to stay in Troy for Paris's sake, the two find themselves driven by lust & share a secret kiss...a forbidden kiss. Scene set in courtyard from movie.


**Author/Banshee Queen: "After watching the scene with Hector Helen in the courtyard afterHector finally convinced Helen to stay in Troy with those pleading beautiful eyes I couldn't help thinking that the Prince of Troy Spartan Beauty would both lean in for a kiss...only to beutterly disappointed at the fact that Helen left him with nothing but a nod of the head. So here is my version of what _should_ _have_ _happened_ in much content of what I was expecting. _Forbidden Kiss_...shared between Hector Prince of Troy Helen the Spartan Beauty. Enjoy!"**

**

* * *

**

Forbidden Kiss...

As written by Banshee Queen...

"I must see Paris." Hector said melancholy like as he broke off from Andromache's kiss, leaving her alone with her troubled thoughts.

As Hector came to the doors of his chamber a look of worry washed across his battle-worn face. Paris was going to fight Menelaus in the morning for the right to Helen. _This is madness. He's never even killed a man. How will Paris manage? With a swing of Menelaus's sword- _But before the rest of Hector's thoughts could reveal themselves, something out of the corner of his eye moved. To Hector's right at the end of the corridor, a shadow on the wall gave away a darkly cloaked figure who was hurridly making their way as it seemed; out of Troy. "Wait. Wait" The Prince commanded. The cloaked figure turned it's head towards his direction acknowloging Hector's shouts broke into a run, Hector gave chase, so much as far as making two lefts passing through two pillars which lead to a courtyard not far from his chamber. The Prince gained speed, as the cloaked stranger foolishly turned to see how far their follower had caught up to them. In a moment, Hector was on the stranger, catching them with two arms firmly grasped on either arm. But as he did so, the stranger turned to face their captor the hood on the cloaked figure fell back to reveal a golden head of hair.

It was Helen! Her breathing came in short gasps of drawing breath, hey eyes red tear stained from crying. "Helen, what are you doing" The girl pressed against his broad chest, trying to break free of his firm grip. "Let me go." She pleaded as she tried to make a run for it again. "No." Hector commanded pulling her closer to him. Helen struggled for a moment against his hold, but soon buried her face within his chest sobbed noisily. An exaggerated sigh escaped the Prince's lips as he threw his head up in the air. Concerned, but knowing full well this would happen. _By the Gods I just knew this would happen. I knew it. Paris, Paris, Paris. Why did you bring her here?_ Whispering tearily she began. "I saw them burn -sob- I saw them burning on the pyres. That's my fault." She looked up at him with innocently guilty eyes. _No, no its not. _Hector thought as he shook his head. The girl nodded. "It is. You know it is. All those widows. -sob- I still hear them screaming. They're husbands died because I'm here." She confessed, all the while looking directly into Hector's eyes. "I'm going down to the ships."

Helen turned to go but was pulled back once again by Hector's firm grip. "No you're not." The Prince commanded. "I'm giving myself back to Menelaus." "It's too late for that. Do you think Agamemnon cares about his brother's marriage" He said, trying to somehow talk some sense into this girl-of-a-Queen. "This is about power. Not love." Helen stepped closer to Hector's face, her eyes cheeks still glistening from freshly cried tears. "Paris is going to fight in the morning." Hector looked down, then into her eyes again before answering. "Yes." "Menelaus will kill him. I won't let that happen." Helen stated as she shook her head whilist speaking. "It's his decision." Hector remarked so unbelievably unconvincingly. "No. I can't ask anyone to fight for me." The girl looked toward the ground swallowed before speaking again. "I'm no longer Queen of Sparta."

Helen turned to go again was drawn back by Hector except this time he loosened his grip. The Prince looked deeply into Helen's eyes pleading, pleading with her to listen to his words. "You're a Princess of Troy now...and my brother needs you tonight..." The girl looked upon Hector in a different manner then, not as Queen of Sparta or Lady of Paris. Simply a woman with a wanting, a wanting to be loved, to be cared for. Her innocent blue eyes penetrated his soft brown pools.

Hector looked back at Helen for the first time he noticed just how beautiful the Spartan Queen really was. His eyes roamed her face, deep blue innocent eyes, waves of golden hair down to her hips, smooth soft lips. From there his gaze passed over her womanly figure. And rolling back her dark-blue cloak he found a body worthy of a goddess. Smooth supple skin, firm erect breasts long shapely thighs legs to match left the Prince in awe. She _was _a goddess. Suddenly Hector spoke. "You're a Princess of Troy now... I...need you tonight." Helen's eyes grew wide as she gaped at the remark. But then suddenly she saw the same light that shone in Hector's eyes lust overcame her. Helen was suddenly aware of how close he was, as she could feel his body heat washing over her like a fountain of water. The Prince timidly placed a hand on her smooth neck as she snatched it greedily rubbed her cheek against it. Hector watched on in surprise, he did not know where he stood with the Spartan beauty, resulting in her actions coming to him as a shock. _Helen...Queen of Sparta, yet she lacks what she needs wants the most...love. _Hector's eyes glistened with tears, yet they did not fall. How sad it was that a beautiful woman such as herself had never experienced or known the true meaning of love,

The Prince pulled her closer to him abruptly she flung her arms around his neck as they're lips met. Helen kissed him hard when Hector realised that she too wanted this he "returned the favour". They're lips beat down on one another like lightening bolts hurled down to the Earth by Zeus' himself. They're tongues softly dancing together with the same rythmic movements, entwining within each other as they both hungrily sucked for each other's stimulating mouths. Running her hands through his silk brown curls, Helen could feel the ripples of excitement running through his masculine arms which were holding her oh so secure. She wasn't going anywhere, not while Hector had a hold of her. The Prince delicately ran his hands down her smooth shapely body, she felt so good. Helen's arms were still tightly wrapped round his neck, she desperately clung to the Prince as if there were no tomorrow, as if Paris would not fight tomorrow... Hector tasted her mouth, drawing her soft moist lips onto his which were gently extruding more more of her delightful kiss. For what seemed like an eternity the two of them stood motionless in the courtyard, under the watch of the night flames burning so vividly on their torches. Hector Prince of Troy Helen Queen of Sparta, were loosing themselves within each other. The two of them enraptured within the other's kiss. The two tilted their heads opposite directions for a split second when Hector placed his left hand on Helen's neck, the tips of his fingers brushed against something long pointed. Not sharp, but smooth.

Hector broke away from Helen's kiss. The girl looked him in the eyes. "What is it" she asked confused, her eyes still red from crying. The Prince didn't reply, his eyes steady locked onto her neck. Helen looked down softly gasped, her finger-tips shakily touching the necklace which lay on her neck. "Pearls from the Sea of Propontis..." Hector softly whispered. "A gift from my brother Paris...to you." Tears slowly slid down the girls cheeks as she realised what she had done. "Paris..." Her voice crackled. The Prince's gaze moved to her eyes. "What have I done? Andromache...my son." Hector ended quietly. Suddenly the horror of what she had done hit Helen in shame she lowered her eyes to the ground. She loved Paris, she did he was the one man who had rescued her from Menelaus when she felt there was nothing to live for. The girl raised her eyes to Hector's level. "I love Paris. I do. You know that." The Prince nodded. "And he was the only one there when no-one else was. He loves me I him." A confused look crossed over Helen's face as salty tears fell freely from her glistening eyes. With a small smile Hector brushed his hand against her cheek. "I know. This was a mistake. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Forgive me Helen, I" "You're right." Said Helen as she cut him off abruptly. "This was a mistake. I'll never tell, I promise...I'm sorry." The girl squeaked. Hector sighed worridly, regret guilt written all over his face. The Prince understood what she was implying. With one look from the other, the two locked away their secret kiss forever, never to be told or spoken of again while the Gods ruled over the World of Men.

Helen was quietly sobbing, but after a moment she looked up. "Paris needs me tonight, I'm going back to him." The Prince nodded. "It wasn't your fault Helen." Hector finished. His brown eyes penetrated hers, hoping to make her understand. Helen nodded managing a weak smile, slowly made her way past the regretful Trojan Prince. Hector watched the Spartan beauty disappear into the shadows, taking with her the secret of their passionate kiss. With one last glance at Hector, Helen dissolved into the expanding darkness. The Prince stood alone in the now empty courtyard, his brown expressive eyes alight with regret worry. It was a guilty kiss, a forbidden kiss niether of the two would ever tell...

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "I don't know about you guys but I'm very happy with this little piece of writing very much hope you enjoyed it. Love Eric Bana in the movie!" **


End file.
